Registro Experimental 914
Nota para todos los investigadores: Por favor incluya su nombre en todos los registros, junto con la fecha y la cantidad total de ítems "refinados" Los investigadores son responsables por todos los "Resultados". Cualquier daño o pérdida de personal ocurrida estará bajo la responsabilidad del investigador a cargo, y estará sujeto a revisiones administrativas y posibles acciones disciplinarias. Las pruebas biológicas han sido suspendidas. Cualquier prueba biológica debe ser autorizada por el Comando O5. Formato del Registro de Prueba: Todos los registros de prueba deben estar escritos en este formato. Nombre: Fecha: Total de ítems: Entrada: Configuración: Resultado: Prueba 11828-U5: Pruebas en la naturaleza y construcción de SCP-914 Con la aprobación del Comando O5, una sola tuerca fue removida de una de las secciones "externas" de SCP-914. El lugar de dicha tuerca fue cuidadosamente documentada, y fue elegida de tal manera que no afectase ni dañe el resto de componentes. El área de pruebas fue evacuada y sellada después de colocar un bloque de hierro en la Entrada. D-00104 fue enviado a SCP-914, con la orden de girar la llave y activar SCP-914. D-00104 reportó que "la llave no funcionaba" y se observo que la llave giraba múltiples veces sin hacer efecto. Ningún tipo de actividad fue observada en SCP-914 durante este tiempo. La tuerca faltante fue reemplazada con una copia idéntica, compuesta del mismo metal (bronce) que el original. El bloque de acero fue reinsertado dentro de la Entrada, y SCP-914 fue activado en la configuración 1:1. SCP-914 opero con normalidad, con una pequeña pausa de 3.5 segundos después de girar la llave. Después de "refinar", se observo que el Resultado fue una esfera sólida de acero con el mismo volumen que el bloque original. Tuerca original retornada a SCP-914. Notas: Bueno, gracias a Dios que al menos podemos reparar esta endemoniada cosa si la dañamos… asumiendo que podemos encontrar lo que esta dañado. Diablos, puede que ya este dañado, no lo se… esta cosa maldita me causa jaquecas… Dr. ██████████. Nombre: Dr. Gears Fecha: ██/█/20██ Total de ítems: 4x relojes de bolsillo, pertenecientes al Dr. Gears. Entrada: Reloj de bolsillo bañado en oro. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Pequeña ave mecánica. Cuando se presiona la cola, reproduce el canto de un petirrojo. Entrada: Reloj de bolsillo bañado en oro. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Tren mecánico de juguete. Entrada: Reloj de bolsillo bañado en oro. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Reloj de pie en miniatura, completamente funcional. Entrada: Reloj de bolsillo bañado en oro. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Pequeña escultura metálica de un piano. Notas del Dr. Gears: Aparentemente hay un alto nivel de aleatoriedad cuando SCP-914 "refina" un ítem. Sin embargo, suele mantener elementos de la composición del original, en este caso, maquinarias. No es una regla, solamente una alta probabilidad. Refinar una barra de metal resultara probablemente en un objeto sencillo de metal en vez de un motor de combustión interna. Ambos, sin embargo, son posibles. Nombre: Dr. Gears Fecha:██/██/████ Total de ítems: Tres (3) copias de toda la documentación, fotografías y registros de pruebas acumuladas en relación a SCP-914. Entrada: Una (1) copia de la documentación de SCP-914. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Folder conteniendo todos los documentos ingresados anteriormente, ordenados cronológicamente. Entrada: Una (1) copia de la documentación de SCP-914. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Libro de tapa dura de 400 páginas. Ningún diagrama, fotos u otras ayudas visuales están incluidas. Las paginas aparentan ser enteramente negras, pero un análisis microscópico muestra que cada pagina esta cubierta de aproximadamente dos mil caracteres. El texto no tiene correlación con ningún estilo de escritura conocido, y no esta en formato lineal, con "oraciones" construidas con caracteres individuales esparcidos entre varias paginas. Cada oración requiere una formula extremadamente compleja para ser decodificada, siendo cada formula única para cada oración. (Nota: El trabajo de decodificación actual ha resultado en dos oraciones parcialmente traducidas después de 225 horas de trabajo. El ítem contiene, aparentemente, un registro de la estructura interna de SCP-914) Entrada: Una (1) copia de la documentación de SCP-914. Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Una única hoja de papel. El peso es exactamente igual al de la documentación ingresada. Aparentemente es una única hoja de papel de la documentación de SCP-914, sin embargo cuando se voltea hacia la derecha, el lado reverso contiene la siguiente pagina en secuencia. Cuando se voltea a la izquierda, el lado opuesto contiene la pagina anterior en secuencia. No esta incluida ninguna información nueva, sin embargo este ítem es notablemente mas fácil de almacenar, aunque tome mas tiempo en analizarse. (Memo del General ████████: Esta jugando con nosotros, ustedes lo saben, ¿No? No me IMPORTA si se ha probado que no tiene conciencia, esto se esta BURLANDO de nosotros!) Nota del Dr. Gears: Aparentemente hay alguna dificultad con los significados de "Fino" y "Tosco" en las configuraciones; la maquina aparenta ser capaz de refinar un objeto basándose en su escala de complejidad (perdida de entropía acompañada de un incremento en la conectividad de los componentes y/o adquisición de un significado subjetivo) o simplificación (separación en sus materiales componentes y perdida de significado). Nombre: Dr. Grangan Fecha:██/██/████ Total de ítems: Cinco (5) cadáveres humanos adultos. Entrada: Un (1) cadáver. Configuración: Brusco Resultado: Una pila de restos humanos. Las extremidades, órganos y huesos aparentan haber sido separados bruscamente a través de fuerza bruta y calor. Resultado descrito como "inquietante". Entrada: Un (1) cadáver. Configuración: Tosco Resultado: Una pila de restos humanos. Todos los órganos han sido removidos por alguna herramienta cortante. La piel, sistema nervioso, sistema digestivo y sistema circulatorio han sido separados sin recibir daño alguno. Los resultados han sido criogenizados para estudios. Entrada: Un (1) cadáver. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Un cadáver humano asiático. El sujeto inicial era caucásico. Entrada: Un (1) cadáver. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Un cadáver conteniendo SCP-008. Sujeto inmediatamente incinerado. Entrada: Un (1) cadáver. Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Limo verde. Sus propiedades y estructura química determinaron que era idéntico a SCP-447-2. Nota: Por orden de O5-█ no se podrá volver a probar SCP-914 con cadáveres para minimizar la posibilidad de que SCP-447-2 entre en contacto con cuerpos muertos. Nombre: Dr. Ouros Fecha: ██/█/20██ Total de ítems: Una píldora de SCP-500 Entrada: Una píldora. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Un medallón de metal adornado, ahora clasificado como SCP-427. Nombre: Dr. Zemyla Cenh Fecha: ██/██/20██ Total de ítems: Dos pendientes de cruz de madera idénticos, con un largo de 7.6cm (3in). Entrada: Una cruz. Configuración: Brusco Total de ítems: Un fragmento de madera con la misma masa, cortado en 3 lados. Esto puede ser el fragmento de una cruz mas grande. Entrada: Una cruz. Configuración: Fino Total de ítems: Un crucifijo de madera con una grabado muy detallado de Jesucristo. Notas from Dr. Cenh: Esto puede implicar que SCP-914 tiene cierto entendimiento de la religión. Mas experimentos relacionados con ítems religiosos son recomendados. Esta prueba puede indicar que SCP-914 entiende el uso de los objetos ingresados y no solamente su función. Se recomienda pruebas con medicamentos que dependen del efecto placebo para determinar si las salidas proporcionan soluciones medicinales reales a los problemas. -Dr. Pyrrhus - Ocultar Registros de Pruebas, Parte 2 Nombre: Dr. Gibbons Fecha:██/██/████ Total de ítems: Trescientos Dólares Americanos. Cien Dólares Americanos serán usados por cada configuración. Entrada: Cien Dólares Americanos. Configuración: Tosco Resultado: Un montículo de tinta y una pequeña pila de algodón y plástico, cuyo peso total es similar al del billete original. Entrada: Cien Dólares Americanos. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Setenta y cinco Euros. Entrada: Cien Dólares Americanos. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Una nota de un accionista de "Soap from Corpses Products" (Productos "Jabones de Cadáveres"), con el valor de cien Dólares Americanos. Se desconoce si 914 seleccionó a una compañía pantalla de la Fundación por pura casualidad, o por algún otro criterio. Actualización: Hasta la fecha ██/██/████, las acciones de la compañía mencionada se dispararon, y el resultado de la configuración "Fino" ahora tiene un valor de $████ (USD). Está en investigación la posibilidad de que 914 "eligió" esta compañía porque 'sabía' que dichas acciones iban a dispararse, o simplemente que fuera resultado de pura suerte. Nombre: Dr. █████. Fecha: ██/█/20██ Total de ítems: Cinco replicas de bronce de las placas Pioneer 10 y 11. Entrada: Una placa en cada configuración. Configuración: Brusco Resultado: Múltiples cubos de bronce, y dos esferas de bronce. Configuración: Tosco Resultado: 105 gramos de mineral de cobre y 15 gramos de mineral de estaño. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Varios CDs. Pruebas revelan que contienen la misma información que el Disco de Oro Voyager. Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Un giroscopio de bronce, de 15 cm de altura. Una aguja en el centro apunta continuamente en una dirección; las pruebas confirmaron que, sin importar la posición del giroscopio, la aguja apunta hacia nuestro Sol. Nombre: Dr. ███████ Fecha: ██/█/20██ Total de ítems: 5 libras de carne molida cruda. Entrada: 1 lb. de carne molida cruda. Configuración: Brusco Resultado: 1 lb. de papilla de carne. Entrada: 1 lb. de carne molida cruda. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Un filete de carne redondo cocinado a término medio, con un peso de una libra. Entrada: 1 lb. de carne molida cruda. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Una pila de carne seca, con un peso de una libra. Entrada: 1 lb. de carne molida cruda. Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Dos (2) filetes de flanco de media libra, bien cocinados y rociados ligeramente en salsa. Entrada: 1 lb. de carne molida cruda. Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: BORRADOS Sujeto terminado sin complicaciones. Nombre: Dr. █████. Fecha: ██/█/20██ Total de ítems: Cinco (5) formularios IRS 1040 (en blanco) usados para operaciones con los impuestos en los Estados Unidos Entrada: 1x formulario IRS 1040 (en blanco). Configuración: Brusco Resultado: Varios cientos de delgadas tiras de papel. Entrada: 1x formulario IRS 1040 (en blanco). Configuración: Tosco Resultado: Un bloque de madera, humedecido con un líquido de olor fuerte. Las pruebas realizadas indican que el líquido está compuesto de una variedad de químicos usados en el proceso de transformación de madera a papel. Entrada: 1x formulario IRS 1040 (en blanco). Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: 1x formulario IRS 4868 (en blanco). Entrada: 1x formulario IRS 1040 (en blanco). Configuración: Fino Resultado: 1x formulario IRS 1040, con todos los espacios en blanco incluidos los margenes y reversos de las paginas llenas de insultos contra la IRS y los impuestos en general en los siguientes lenguajes (en orden de cantidad de texto, del mayor al menor): Vasco, Quenya (ver abajo), Sumerio, Cherokee, un idioma desconocido con sistema de escritura de símbolos curvos, Chino Clásico, Inglés (por los insultos usados, aparentemente de los años 1650-1750). Después de largos estudios de los símbolos no identificados, el Dr. █████ no pudo identificar ninguna semejanza con ningún lenguaje presente en el formulario. El Sumerio contiene tres palabras no vistas antes en ningún texto conocido. El Quenya tenía, en sus insultos, referencias a una entidad (la que se supone los profería) llamada "Morgoth". Entrada: 1x formulario IRS 1040 (en blanco). Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: 1x formulario IRS "MXL", llenado para el año 35 y con el nombre de "GAIVS IVLIVS CAESAR AVGVSTVS GERMANICVS" y todas las cantidades monetarias dadas en números romanos y la palabra "DENARII" después de ellas. Nombre: Dr. Clopine Fecha: 8/15/09 Total Items: Cinco (5) copias de la Mona Lisa en un papel fotográfico de 11 x 8.5 pulgadas impresa por una HP Photosmart 3310 Todo-En-Uno. Configuración: Brusco Resultado: Una pila de papel fotográfico hecho trizas, varios montículos de tinta. Configuración: Tosco Resultado: Una hoja de papel de 8.5 x 11", una lámina de plástico de 8.5 x 11", varios montículos de tinta. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Una copia de 8.5 x 11" del Hombre de Vitruvio. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Una copia de 8.5 x 11" de la Mona Lisa, pintada en un cuadro. Las pruebas revelan que la pintura es pintura basada en aceite de orígenes modernos. Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Una copia de 7 x 10'' de la Mona Lisa pintada en un panel de madera, identificado como álamo. Pruebas realizadas en la pintura revelan que esta compuesta principalmente por aceite, cera de abejas, huesos calcinados, pasto molido y pigmentos minerales, aparentemente producidos a mano. Pruebas subsecuentes sugieren que la pintura data de los inicios del siglo 16. Este resultado ahora reside en una pared de la oficina del Dr. Clopine. Nombre: Profesor "Q" Fecha: ██/██/20██ Total Items: Un tablero de ajedrez, estado inicial. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Un tablero de ajedrez, con el peón blanco del rey adelantado en dos espacios. Entrada: Tablero mencionado, con un peón negro colocado en una posición legal. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Un tablero de ajedrez, con la reina movida diagonalmente en una posición legal. Profesor "Q": Si, he estado jugando ajedrez con 914. Si, estoy al tanto de que probablemente no es consciente, pero eso difícilmente explica el porqué esta ganando. - Ocultar Registros de Pruebas, Parte 3 Nombre: Dr. C███████ Fecha: ██/██/20██ Total Items: Cinco (5) impresiones de La trahison des images de René Magritte Entrada: Una impresión de la pintura mencionada. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Una pipa miniatura, idéntica a la de la pintura, con la inscripción "Çest une pipee" (esto es un pipa en frances) grabada en él. Entrada: Una impresión de la pintura mencionada. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Una impresión casi idéntica, con la inscripción "This is not a pipe" (Esto no es una pipa) escrito en inglés por la misma mano que escribió el original. Entrada: Una impresión de la pintura mencionada. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Una copia de Les deux mystères de René Magritte. Entrada: Una impresión de la pintura mencionada. Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Una impresión de una pintura sin título, luego confirmada definitivamente por expertos de arte que fue hecha por René Magritte, aunque no existan pruebas de su existencia. La pintura exhibe a BORRADOS en adición a La trahison des images. Entrada: Una impresión de la pintura mencionada. Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Un pedazo de papel en blanco con la propiedad de inducir a los observantes la creencia de que es una pipa. El papel fue accidentalmente destruido por el Dr. C███████ quien la colocó en su boca y le prendió fuego. El Dr. C███████ fue tratado por quemaduras leves en su rostro, sin haber complicaciones mayores. Nombre: Dr. J█████ N██████ Fecha: ██/██/20██ Total de ítems: Cinco (5) sándwiches de atún, en pan blanco. Entrada: Un sándwich de atún. Configuración: Brusco Resultado: Una pila de trigo, una pequeña pila de levadura, un charco de agua y un segmento de carne ensangrentada (luego identificado como musculatura de un atún). Entrada: Un sándwich de atún. Configuración: Tosco Resultado: Una tajada de pan, y trozos de atún cocinado. Entrada: Un sándwich de atún. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Un sándwich de salmón, en pan integral. Entrada: Un sándwich de atún. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Un sándwich de atún. Pruebas demostraron que el atún era de la más alta calidad, en pan liviano y fresco. Las pruebas en personal Clase D resultaron en una alza dramática en las capacidades cognitivas, posteriores análisis revelaron que contenían niveles inusualmente altos de ácidos grasos Omega-3 y Omega-7. Entrada: Un sándwich de atún. Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Una pequeña tajada de pan, horneada en una forma muy similar a un atún. Cuando la puerta se abrió, inmediatamente empezó a "nadar" en la habitación y por la puerta. El sujeto se presume perdido. Nombre: Dr. ████████ Fecha: 07-01-2004 Total de ítems: Cinco (5) especímenes adultos de SCP-939. Prueba permitida por el Comando O5 Entrada: Un espécimen adulto de SCP-939 se colocó en la entrada de SCP-914 en cada configuración. Configuración: Brusco Resultado: Una masa de astillas de hueso, dientes rotos, y pedazos de un tejido rojo translúcido de diferentes tamaños. Se observó al tejido contraerse espasmódicamente por varias horas hasta que esta actividad cesó. El material ha sido preservado para estudios posteriores. Configuración: Tosco Resultado: El sujeto fue dividido en pilas ordenadas de tejido, incluyendo pero no limitado a (presumiblemente) tejido muscular, dos pilas de tejido óseo molido (el significado de esta división, si existe, se desconoce), dientes, piel, un total de aproximadamente diecisiete (17) metros de tejido esofágico divididos en numerosas espirales, y aproximadamente quince (15) kilogramos de carne humana en descomposición llenas de astillas de hueso, trozos de tela, y una andrajosa etiqueta de identificación laminada que identificaba a su dueño como D-09355. Al igual que en la primera prueba, se observó al tejido convulsionar durante varias horas antes de toda actividad cesara. El tejido de SCP-939 sigue siendo preservado para estudios posteriores; los restos humanos fueron incinerados. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: REDACTADO. Configuración: Fino Resultado: El mismo espécimen SCP-939. Se notó que la respiración se había detenido. El sujeto fue inmediatamente trasladado a una cámara de contención de hormigón armado y observado de forma remota a través de circuito cerrado de televisión. Las fuerzas de seguridad de la instalación recibieron la orden de mantenerse en alerta máxima. No se registró actividad en el sujeto pasadas veinticuatro horas. El sujeto no respondió a ningún estímulo externo y fue declarado muerto treinta y seis horas más tarde. La necropsia no pudo identificar la causa de la muerte, ni ningún trastorno anatómico atribuible a SCP-914. Los restos han sido conservados para estudios posteriores. Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Un montículo de ceniza blanca humeante. Nombre: Dr. ██████ Fecha: ██/█/20██ Total de ítems 8 copias idénticas de la Biblia Reina-Valera. Entrada: Una Biblia Reina-Valera. Configuración: Brusco. Resultado: Una hoja de cuero, un bloque de madera con un tamaño de 3/4 del de la Biblia original, una pila de trapos manchados de tinta, un carrete de hilo. Entrada: Una Biblia Reina-Valera. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Una copia del Corán. Entrada: Una Biblia Reina-Valera. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Copia ilustrada a mano en papiros nuevos de los Rollos del Mar Muerto. Entrada: Una Biblia Reina-Valera. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Un libro con páginas de plomo y una cubierta dorada. Idioma desconocido. Entrada: Una Biblia Reina-Valera. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Un libro titulado "La Biblia Satánica". Entrada: Una Biblia Reina-Valera. Configuración: Fino. Resultado: Un DVD con vídeos animados de todos los cuentos de la Biblia. Entrada: Una Biblia Reina-Valera. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Una estatuilla, con forma humanoide. Cita pasajes de la Biblia aleatoriamente, salvo se mencione un pasaje específico o una pequeña frase de la Biblia, punto desde donde la estatuilla continuará. Las voces corresponden a la persona que habla en dicho pasaje, el narrador es una voz neutral de género ambiguo salvo que el libro se atribuya a una persona particular, en cuyo caso las voces se adecuan a dicho individuo. Entrada: One King James Bible. Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Un libro con aparentemente infinitas paginas (la cuenta actual excede los dos millones) que contiene copias de textos religiosos con comentarios y pies de página de todas las religiones conocidas, en múltiples lenguajes diferentes, y en adición a algunos textos religiosos de religiones (actualmente) desconocidas. Nombre: Dr. ██████ Fecha: ██/██/20██ Entrada: Una hoja de papel de 8.5 x 11 pulgadas impreso con las instrucciones "Quisiera una Cuarto de Libra con Queso. Sin pepinillo ni cebolla. Orden grande de papas fritas, y una Pepsi mediana" escrita con lápiz #2 por el Dr. ██████ Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Una hoja de papel de 8.5 x 11 pulgadas impreso con las instrucciones "Quisiera una Whooper. Sin ketchup, ni mostaza. Orden pequeña de aros de cebolla, y una Coca-Cola mediana" Entrada: Una hoja de papel de 8.5 x 11 pulgadas impreso con las instrucciones "Quisiera una Cuarto de Libra con Queso. Sin pepinillo ni cebolla. Orden grande de papas fritas, y una Pepsi mediana" escrita con lápiz #2 por el Dr. ██████ Configuración: Fino Resultado: Una pila de Dólares Americanos falsos, compuestos por papel estándar e impresos con un lápiz #2. El monto asciende al costo exacto de la orden pedida, mas impuestos. Entrada: Una hoja de papel de 8.5 x 11 pulgadas impreso con las instrucciones "Quisiera una Cuarto de Libra con Queso. Sin pepinillo ni cebolla. Orden grande de papas fritas, y una Pepsi mediana" escrita con lápiz #2 por el Dr. ██████ Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Una hoja de papel de 8.5 x 11 pulgadas impreso con varios símbolos, los cuales no corresponden a ningún sistema de escritura conocida. Cualquier sujeto que vea estos símbolos describen un súbito e intenso deseo por una hamburguesa con queso. Nombre: Dr. Syka Brown Fecha: 7/12/20██ Total Items: Una 'Bouncy Ball' (pelota elástica) marca ██████, etiqueta de cartón de fábrica aún incluida. Entrada: Una 'Bouncy Ball' (pelota elástica) marca ██████, etiqueta de cartón de fábrica aún incluida. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Una pelota con una etiqueta de cartón identificándola como una 'Extra Bouncy Ball' (pelota extra elástica) marca ██████. Comportamiento similar al de las variedades presentes en el mercado. Entrada: Una 'Extra Bouncy Ball' (pelota extra elástica) marca ██████, etiqueta de cartón de fábrica aún incluida. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Una pelota de menor tamaño y diferente color, con una etiqueta de cartón identificándola como una 'Super-duper Bouncy Ball' (pelota súper-dúper elástica) marca ██████. El fabricante aparentemente no produce este producto. Pruebas realizadas en ella revelan que la pelota tiene una pérdida de energía de 0.█% por rebote, lo que la hace extremadamente eficiente. Entrada: Una 'Super-duper Bouncy Ball' (pelota súper-dúper elástica) marca ██████, etiqueta de cartón de fábrica aún incluida. Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Una pelota, que no aparenta cambios en comparación con la original. La única diferencia presente reside en sus propiedades de REDACTADO, exhibidas cuando el Dr. Brown la soltó. BORRADOS cuarenta y cinco fallecidos, y alcanzó la velocidad de escape. Se cree que actualmente esta en órbita alrededor de Marte. Nombre: Dr Von Hildebrandt Fecha: ██/█/20██ Total de ítems: Un set de fotocopias y duplicados de notas de laboratorio y otros materiales de investigación de SCP-914. Entrada: Un set de materiales de investigación. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Un tomo de tapa de cuero, 54cm x 42cm, 256 paginas de pergamino, con el titulo escrito en tinta dorada. El idioma, no identificado al inicio, resultó ser un dialecto antiguo del idioma finlandés. Los contenidos están escritos en caligrafía, y mas de la mitad de las páginas están elaboradamente iluminadas con tintas coloridas y brillos dorados y plateados. Una vez traducido, se comprobó que los contenidos eran idénticos a los del material utilizado, ordenados cronológicamente. El tomo fue analizado con radio-carbon, y su edad fue determinada aproximadamente en el siglo 11. Anacrónicamente, un bolsillo de cuero está cosido en la parte interior de la tapa posterior, y este bolsillo contiene lo que parece ser un disco compacto moderno, con un diámetro de 10 cm. Los datos en el disco está codificada por un códec desconocido. Los intentos para adivinar el códec y descifrar los datos están en curso. Nota: Es una lástima que los contenidos de este tomo estén clasificados. Es una pieza digna de cualquier museo. Nunca había visto tan exquisita caligrafía. Aunque las ilustraciones pueden terminar siendo lo mas interesante del libro. Mayormente retratan partes mecánicas así como objetos que entran y salen; posiblemente relatan una forma mas directa que abstracta de las operaciones de SCP-914 que se describen en las ilustraciones. Nombre: Dr. Chipman Fecha: 2013/20/04 Total Items: Un vinilo de larga duración del álbum Tales from Topographic Oceans del grupo Yes. Entrada: El vinilo previamente mencionado. Configuración: Brusco Resultado: Un CD-ROM, cortado bruscamente en cuatro trozos, posiblemente por el hecho de que existen cuatro episodios de dicha grabación. El disco no se pudo analizar, y fue desechado por el Dr. September. Nombre: Dr. Anson Fecha: 2013/09/05 Total Items: Cinco (5) pistolas Beretta M9, todas funcionales, cargadas con recámaras vacías. Se usará una por configuración. Entrada: Una pistola de las anteriormente mencionadas. Configuración: Brusco Resultado: Una pistola Beretta M9 severamente dañada. En la parte izquierda aparentemente hay corrosión mínima, indicando por lo menos █ meses expuesta a la naturaleza. Entrada: Una pistola de las anteriormente mencionadas. Configuración: Tosco Resultado: Una pistola Beretta M9, desarmada como para una limpieza diaria. Cuando fue rearmada, el ítem funcionaba como se esperaba. Entrada: Una pistola de las anteriormente mencionadas. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Una pistola Walther PPK. El ítem funcionaba igual que las instancias guardadas en la Armería del Sitio ██. Cuando se realizó un desarme por limpieza, los números '007' estaban grabados en el interior de ella. Entrada: Una pistola de las anteriormente mencionadas. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Una pistola Beretta M9, aparentemente sin cambios. La recámara estaba cargada con quince (15) balas, a pesar de haber estado vacía antes de la prueba. La munición se comporto normalmente. Entrada: Una pistola de las anteriormente mencionadas. Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: BORRADOS. El ítem era capaz de disparar mas de ███ rondas sin recargar. El arma detonó rápidamente luego de que la ronda final se disparara. Los restos se recuperaron para estudios posteriores. Nota: Bueno, eso fue inesperado. Nombre: Dr. Lyon Fecha: 2013/05/10 Total Items: Cinco (5) barras de chocolate de leche marca Cadbury, sin su envoltura. Una será usada por cada configuración. Entrada: Una barra de chocolate de leche marca Cadbury. Configuración: Brusco Resultado: Una pila de astillas de madera, luego identificadas como astillas del árbol de cacao (Theobroma cacao). Entrada: Una barra de chocolate de leche marca Cadbury. Configuración: Tosco Resultado: Un frasco pequeño con chispas de chocolate, que al ser consumidas, tenían el mismo sabor que el chocolate original. Entrada: Una barra de chocolate de leche marca Cadbury. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Una barra de chocolate de leche marca Galaxy Entrada: Una barra de chocolate de leche marca Cadbury. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Una caja de trufas de chocolate de leche marca Lindt. Entrada: Una barra de chocolate de leche marca Cadbury. Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Una caja de chocolates marca L.A. Burdick. Nota: Todos los chocolates producidos por SCP-914 están almacenados en el refrigerador del segundo piso de la sala de descanso del Sitio-19. Nombre: Dr. Disk Fecha: 2013/06/01 Total Items: Cinco lingotes de bronce, todos con una masa de 1 kilogramo. Entrada: Un lingote de bronce de un kilogramo. Configuración: Brusco Resultado: Veinte (20) pepas de bronce diferentes, cada una con una maza aproximada de 50 gramos. Entrada: Un lingote de bronce de un kilogramo. Configuración: Tosco Resultado: Dos (2) tornillos de bronce de gran tamaño, ambos con una masa de 500 gr. Entrada: Un lingote de bronce de un kilogramo. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Un lingote de 200 gramos de estaño y un lingote de 800 gramos de cobre. Entrada: Un lingote de bronce de un kilogramo. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Un intrincado tapacubos de bronce. Tiene una masa idéntica a la del lingote original. Las inscripciones están, aparentemente, en coreano. Entrada: Un lingote de bronce de un kilogramo. Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Un disco Blu-Ray de bronce. Cuando es insertado en un reproductor acorde, reproduce una transmisión en vivo del interior del reproductor. Nota: Todos los resultados de este experimento están guardados en el almacén del Sitio-19. Nombre: Dr. ██████ Fecha: 2013/06/06 Total Items: Cinco (5) pequeñas piezas rectangulares de papel, de 18x18 cm, con algunas ecuaciones acerca de la teoría de relatividad especial escritas con tinta negra por el Dr. ██████. Entrada: Una pieza de papel con ciertas ecuaciones acerca de la teoría especial de la relatividad. Configuración: Brusco Resultado: Una pila de pulpa de madera, y varias gotas de tinta negra. Entrada: Una pieza de papel con ciertas ecuaciones acerca de la teoría especial de la relatividad. Configuración: Tosco Resultado: Dieciocho tarjetas de multiplicación para niños. Entrada: Una pieza de papel con ciertas ecuaciones acerca de la teoría especial de la relatividad. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Una pieza de papel con los diagramas de los elementos poliédricos de Pitágoras. Entrada: Una pieza de papel con ciertas ecuaciones acerca de la teoría especial de la relatividad. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Una baldosa de cerámica con pequeños glifos negros. Los símbolos aun no han sido identificados. Entrada: Una pieza de papel con ciertas ecuaciones acerca de la teoría especial de la relatividad. Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Un pequeño cubo negro compuesto por una aleación compleja. El cubo emite un tono penetrante en la presencia de fotones. Nombre: Agent Smithers Fecha: 8/19/████ Total Items: Dos botellas de cerveza de supermercado producida en masa y dos botellas de fabricación casera. Entrada: Una botella de cerveza de mala calidad. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Una botella de soda de supermercado. Entrada: Una botella de cerveza de mala calidad. Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Una botella casi idéntica, llena con un fluido negro y viscoso. Pruebas realizadas muestran que el liquido es insignificante en todo sentido. La botella fue colocada en mal lugar. Dos personas de Clase D involucradas en las pruebas de dicho liquido han desaparecido. En una nota no relevante, dos cadáveres han aparecido en la cámara de pruebas. Los cadáveres aun no se han removido, dada su insignificancia. Nota: ¿Por qué estamos probando esto de nuevo? Entrada: Una botella de cerveza de alta calidad. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Una caja de un vino con una calidad comparable a la de la cerveza. Entrada: Una botella de cerveza de alta calidad. Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Un pequeño orbe de cristal con un gas brillante. Su masa es idéntica a la de la botella de cerveza. Pruebas subsecuentes demostraron que cualquier contacto físico con el orbe produce un efecto de inspiración en el sujeto. D-8742, luego del contacto con el orbe, pidió una hoja de papel, la cual el dobló hasta convertir el papel en BORRADOS. Actualización: Han pasado 5 meses desde la ejecución de D-8742, y esa cosa //sigue en el aire. ¿Es posible su clasificación SCP?// Nombre: Investigador DuFrene Fecha: 2013/03/01 Total Items: Dos armas Beretta 98. Nota del Investigador: Aún no hemos probado si los efectos de 914 son acumulativos. Entrada: Una pistola Beretta 98 Configuración: Muy Fino. Resultado: Un arma de color negro con ninguna marca identificable. El arma carece de una cabina para balas, y dispara un pulso de láser de alto poder, similar al Sistema de Laser Nautilus, que penetró las paredes de la cámara de pruebas y causó daños notables al Sitio-19. Entrada: El resultado de la prueba anterior. Configuración: Tosco. Resultado: Una serie de partes minúsculas, junto a una pequeña batería y la carcasa negra del arma. Los objetos fueron almacenados. Eso fue interesante. Aparentemente la configuración opuesta no revierte exactamente los efectos de la original. Entrada: Una cabina de una pistola Beretta 98 Configuración: Fino. Resultado: Una cabina aparentemente ordinaria, llena con rondas IMI de 9mm. Nota: Normalmente, los resultados de un experimento serian probados vigorosamente. Estoy seguro que este resultado tendría algún efecto loco y destruiría la mayoría de las instalaciones, pero en este caso su único propósito es ser el sujeto de prueba del siguiente experimento. Entrada: El resultado de la prueba anterior. Configuración: Fino. Resultado: Una cabina de 9 x 21 mm. Masa idéntica a la del original. Pruebas: El cartucho fue disparado en las instalaciones de pruebas nucleares de la Fundación. El agente Smithers, con cierta dificultad, disparó una ronda a D-1743. Después de hacer zoom y ver los vídeos del incidente a una menor velocidad, bala, después de salir del pié izquierdo de D-1743, cambió su dirección y procedió a ir a través del pie izquierdo de otro Clase D, de dos otros investigadores, de cuatro otros agentes y de ocho agentes de seguridad. La bala aparentemente apuntaba el siguiente individuo mas cercano a D-1743, antes de moverse al siguiente más cercano, siempre que no sea el agente Smithers, quien no recibió impacto de la bala mencionada. El análisis del sitio después del incidente mostró que la bala había viajado a través de paredes de acero, vidrio reforzado, ropa, y el piso sin aparente cambio en la velocidad. Nota: El número total de víctimas es quince. La cabina de la Beretta usada en el experimento contenía quince balas. Deberán hacerse múltiples experimentos, pero creo que es mas seguro decir que pruebas acumuladas aparentemente tienen un efecto de incremento exponencial en el efecto anómalo del ítem. En otras palabras, dos "Finos" crean un, de lejos, mas… poderoso efecto que un "Muy Fino". Gracias a Dios que no le apuntó a la cabeza. Nombre: Dr █████ Fecha: 10/8/2013 Total Items: Cinco marcas de rango, denotando el rango de Sargento (Sgt). Una se usará en cada configuración. Entrada: Una marca de rango, denotando el rango de Sargento. Configuración: Brusco Resultado: Una marca de rango muy deteriorada. Un agujero, consistente con el impacto de una bala de 7.62x39 mm disparada de un rifle de asalto AKM ha sido encontrada a través de la marca. El punto de impacto esta aproximadamente 5mm arriba y 12mm a la izquierda del punto de muerte. Entrada: Una marca de rango, denotando el rango de Sargento. Configuración: Tosco Resultado: Una marca de rango, denotando el rango de Corporal (Cpl). Entrada: Una marca de rango, denotando el rango de Sargento. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Una marca de rango, denotando el rango de Sargento en las Fuerzas Armadas de ███████████ Entrada: Una marca de rango, denotando el rango de Sargento. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Una marca de rango, denotando el rango de Sargento de Vuelo. Debe resaltarse que este ripo de rango no existe en la Armada estadounidense. Entrada: Una marca de rango, denotando el rango de Sargento. Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Un dispositivo de composición desconocida, con un peso aproximado de 100 gramos. El objeto tiene la forma de un disco, con múltiples botones en el anillo externo. Dispositivo recuperado para determinar su objetivo. Nota: Las posibilidades son, el dispositivo del último experimento trabaja de forma similar a las identificaciones de los perros, denotando el rango, nombre, etc. junto con otras piezas de información. Nota: No. Por lo que los investigadores han descubierto, el dispositivo funciona de forma similar a BORRADOS Nombre: Dr █████ Fecha: 23/9/2013 Total Items: Cinco USBs de 2Gib marca Lexar Five (5) 2GiB Lexar brand USB drives Entrada: Un USB de 2Gib marca Lexar. Configuración: Brusco Resultado: Plástico en pedazos, un montón de silicona, y varios montículos de materiales que componen un chip de computadora. Entrada: Un USB de 2Gib marca Lexar. Configuración: Tosco Resultado: Un bloque de construcción de plástico, un cordón de silicona y un chip de computadora en blanco. Entrada: Un USB de 2Gib marca Lexar. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Un USB de 2Gib marca Memorex. Entrada: Un USB de 2Gib marca Lexar. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Un USB nuevo de 256Gib marca Lexar. Entrada: Un USB de 2Gib marca Lexar. Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Un USB marca BORRADOS. La inspección correspondiente demostró que la capacidad de almacenamiento de este USB es aparentemente ilimitada. Este objeto está almacenado en el Sitio-█ como SCP-███. Nombre: Dr. Boyd Fecha: 10/1/2013 Total Items: Tres copias de "E.T. El Extra-Terrestre" para la consola Atari 2600. Entrada: Una copia de "E.T. El Extra-Terrestre". Configuración: Fino Resultado: One(1) complete boxed copy of "E.T The Extra-Terrestrial". Entrada: Una copia de "E.T. El Extra-Terrestre". Configuración:1:1 Resultado: Una copia de "Pac-Man" para la consola Atari 2600. Entrada: Una copia de "E.T. El Extra-Terrestre". Configuración: Brusco Resultado: Un montículo de tierra, con un peso equivalente al del cartucho original. Análisis posteriores indican que aparentemente se originó en Nuevo México. Nombre: Dr. Falconis Fecha: 10/4/2013 Total Items: Tres copias del libro "Steve Jobs" de Walter Isaacson. Entrada: Una copia del libro "Steve Jobs" de Walter Isaacson. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Una copia del libro "Bill Gates" de Walter Isaacson. Contenidos del libro coinciden con la biografía de dicho personaje. Entrada: Una copia del libro "Steve Jobs" de Walter Isaacson. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Un DVD que muestra a Steve Jobs narrando su biografía. Entrada: Una copia del libro "Steve Jobs" de Walter Isaacson. Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Un cubo metálico con un botón en el. Cuando el botón se presiona, una imagen holográfica de Steve Jobs aparece. La imagen aparentemente es sapiente, capaz de responder preguntas básicas acerca de la vida de Jobs, así tambien como de las computadoras Apple. Nombre: Dr. L████ Fecha: 11/16/2013 Total de ítems: None Note: Este experimento se realizo para probar la hipótesis de que SCP-914 convertiría la atmosfera si ningún objeto es insertado. Las precauciones necesarias han sido tomadas para capturar cualquier gas que salga de la cabina de resultado. Entrada: Cabina vacía. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Varios gases. Análisis de los gases revelan que tienen la misma composicion de los gases de la atmósfera de Venus. Nota: Aparentemente, estaba en lo correcto. Debería investigar por qué no convertía la atmósfera en pruebas que incluían objetos posteriormente. Entrada: Cabina vacía. Configuración: Tosco Resultado: Varios gases que constituyen la composicion promedio de la atmósfera de la Tierra. Han probado ser imposibles de combinar. Nota: Pruebas suspendidas. Temo que cualquier gas que sea liberado de la cabina de resultado despues de correr otra configuración podría dañar el objeto o las instalaciones. Nombre: Dr. Manning Fecha: ██/██/20██ Total Items: Cuatro (4) pelucas de color rubio con el pelo liso. Entrada: Una peluca. Configuración: Tosco Resultado: Fibras acrílicas juntadas en una pila. Su peso es similar a la de la peluca original. Entrada: Una peluca. Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: Peluca con el pelo negro y rizado. Entrada: Una peluca. Configuración: Fino Resultado: Peluca de mayor calidad con el pelo liso y castaño. Entrada: Una peluca. Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Peluca con el pelo rizado color castaño. Cuando se coloca en la cabeza, el pelo crece a la misma velocidad que el cabello normal. También parece que sólo el sujeto que lleva la peluca puede quitársela. Nota del Investigador: Si alguien quiere una peluca o dos, siéntanse libres de pasar por mi oficina. No voy a necesitarlas por ahora. -Dr. Manning Nombre: Dr. ███ Fecha: 12/31/2013 Total de ítems: Un CD de 700MB Entrada: Un CD de 700MB Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Una memoria flash de 8GB Entrada: Una memoria flash de 8GB Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Una memoria flash de 256GB Entrada: Una memoria flash de 256GB Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Una tarjeta SD de 10TB Entrada: Una tarjeta SD de 10TB Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Una tarjeta MicroSD de 256TB Entrada: Una tarjeta MicroSD de 256TB Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Un dispositivo de almacenamiento de diseño hasta ahora desconocido que puede ajustarse a cualquier puerto conocido de ordenador, incluyendo SD, USB, y CD. Cuando no se conecta a ningún ordenador, toma la forma de una esfera completamente negra de unos 2.5cm de diámetro. Aparentemente tiene una capacidad virtualmente infinita de almacenamiento digital de datos. Entrada: El resultado de la prueba anterior Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Un dispositivo virtualmente idéntico al resultado anterior a primera vista. Sin embargo, muchos minutos después de conectarlo a un ordenador, este comenzó a funcionar a una velocidad de aproximadamente el doble de la original. Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos, el ordenador se sobrecalentó, lo que causó que el dispositivo BORRADOS. Nota: Sí, ya sé que lo de los dispositivos de almacenamiento se probó antes. Vi los resultados, así que me preguntaba qué pasaría con si hago una prueba recursiva. Yo no recomendaría más pruebas de este tipo debido a los resultados y la inestabilidad de la prueba final. Nombre: Dr. ██████ Fecha: ██████ Total de Ítems: Cinco (5) chocolatinas de marca ██████, de chocolate blanco. Entrada: Una (1) chocolatina, sin envoltorio Configuración: Brusco Resultado: Pulpa blanda compuesta de los ingredientes usados para hacer la chocolatina, incluso huevos crudos rotos. Entrada: Una (1) chocolatina, sin envoltorio Configuración: Tosco Resultado: Todos los ingredientes usados para hacer la chocolatina, incluso huevos crudos intactos. Entrada: Una (1) chocolatina, sin envoltorio Configuración: 1:1 Resultado: La misma chocolatina, con un nuevo envoltorio. Entrada: Una (1) chocolatina, sin envoltorio Configuración: Fino Resultado: Chocolatina similar, con una superficie más cremosa y un envoltorio fácil de quitar, sin importar la destreza del sujeto. Tras consumirse se incrementa la atracción sexual por individuos de las mismas preferencias sexuales. Entrada: Una (1) chocolatina, sin envoltorio Configuración: Muy Fino Resultado: Chocolatina similar, tratada con un esterilizador químico comestible. Se asume que no se requiere envoltorio. Tras consumirse causa BORRADOS lo cuál resulta en unBORRADOS del tamaño de las instalaciones. Todos los incidentes han sido atendidos y el Sitio 19 retomará su correcta funcionalidad una vez todo el personal haya recibido la apropiada rehabilitación de BORRADOS. Todo el personal de clase D ha sido terminado. Nota: Sí, hay una diferencia entre el chocolate normal y el chocolate blanco. Categoría:Info